Birdwing
Appearance With a crack! and a thump! out came Birdwing all damped and finally out of the silky threads of his cocoon. He sat down and looked at himself. His body short and round with barely enough fat to cover his rib bones as he rubbed at his scales silky and smooth like scavenger hair. He looked at the color, his first line of smaller plates (the ones closer to the upper part of his neck) a deep chocolate brown with a line of light strawberry red like if it were the jelly filling inside the chocolatey saccharine. The second row, the main flakes, a honey-gold to top off the brown glazed with lavender spots and finally the third line of medium scales a light dandelion yellow, the bottom crunchy side of the layered candy colors on his anatomy. He looked at his thick built arms, a mimic to the layered colors on his neck, his strong legs, and wavy tail. He puffed his chest to look at the creamy-white color of it like an inflated gooey marshmallow. He felt his head, a rectangular rounded face with downturned eyes that emitted self-confidence and kindness and were a warm earthy dark brown. He ran his fingers around his smooth forehead, the same dark chocolate color with lines of the strawberry jelly color with tones of light jade green for his long rough horns with the sensitive antennae highlighted in neon yellow. He looked at his thick claws, the color of a blood orange and the spikes on his back, neck, and tail. He spread his delicate butterfly wings and saw the same chocolate and honey-gold hue on the wing arms. The inside and outside of the wings was a lighter honey color like the syrup of the comb dripping down with mandarin-orange and a medium- toned yellow with moss green in the ends. He gets up and arranges himself in his familiar pose, three legs standing straight with the fourth right backleg bent in an angle. He struts out of the room with an awkward pompous walk that only he could kick and leaves. Personality Being born into the idea that SilkWings are used as slave-like beings, Birdwing is driven to change that upbringing with an implanting of his own ideas into the minds of his tribe. An adult who takes great pride in himself on his mind, taking every chance to improve his knowledge which shows brawn and agility to his strategic intellectual thinking attached to curiousity. A SilkWing who's imaginative creative state creates tendencies and courses of action to make his schemes play out. Dedicated to his work, putting restless hours and big effort into seeing an idea through, Wing finds ways to accomplish tasks. But this can be risky and leads to laziness into overthinking in order to bypass goals. His confidence and creativity makes him come together to be an individual who puts his foot down and stands his ground. That being, said power-holders does not astound him neither a popular thing nor being social because he always seems to put a better idea to work with. He stands up to anyone that he sees he has to attempt to have certain rules changed. His open-mind and high self-confidence makes him stand out from other SilkWings. His assurance to his supreme authority makes him one of the hardest dragons to change their minds. When coming to a conclusion Wing has no reason to doubt his verdicts making this a direct way of intercommunication that isn’t held back by distinguished by expectations. So when Wing believes he's right, he's right and it doesnt matter to him nor does he tend to care about the amount of arguments that tries to change that fact. But he brings his flaws into action as well. His main one being clueless in romance and not being able to touch into others feelings. Leading him into not being able to be good at expressing his feelings and affections while having a relationship that hopes to last long enough for him to put the full force of his finding onto his partner’s behaviors and thoughts tends to be challenging for him. Only trying harder in the ways that Wing knows best only make things worse for him and unfortunately it's common for him to give up the search. Blindly following rules without understanding them tends to shred the wow to Birdwing and he loathes even more on SilkWings who blindly support those regulations without understanding the intentions that the authority figures bring which pressures him and makes it difficult to break the cultural upbringing drilled into his mind by his parents. His judgemental and arrogant ways tend to take his confidence too far in which he blindly believes that he corrected all the issues of a reason and closing himself off to the opinions of those he believes to be intellectually stubborn which makes him unable to accept blame and it makes him hold back part of himself. Backstory Born from architect father, Heath, and Hive drone mother, Hairstreak, in a small poorly lit cell where he cracked open his shell and emerged out opening his eyes to see the joyful expressions of his parents, the young hatchling was named Birdwing. Soon after requesting to be moved to a bigger cell, Birdwing grew up learning how SilkWings were to follow the rules of Vinegaroon Hive, which was a more stricter Hive ruled by a haughty Lady. Of course he blindly followed them- all he had to do was listen and be obediently. His life was basic. Having to live in a low class society where his parents would barely earn enough to have something to eat, he eventually didn't care much as he thought every SilkWing lived that way. Excitement came to him the day he went to school. There he met his childhood friend, Flutterer, and they became best friends. Curiosity bubbled in him when he began to take note on how his parents' cell home was differently constructed than other cells. Of course all of them were poorly lit and very ugly to look at. Not to mention the bustling streets in which mostly everyone flew to get to their destinations rather than stepping foot on rotting treestuff. Short after, growing up each year and learning more ideology of SilkWing life, Birdwing wanted to make up his own ideas on constructing a better home for his parents and the society in which he lived in. Intelligence and ideas were the main things that evolved and matured in his little mind. It was not long though when his wingbuds were on the brink of morphing into his wings and he and Flutterer were taken to the center where SilkWings entered there Metamorphosis. Shortly after that event, when Birdwing turned 8 he got assigned to work as an architect but that was also the day Flutterer got moved which crushed him into lament. His ideas came into action as he began to design and fix cells into greater strength and beauty. He was quite proud. Up until turning 10 was when his blind following of being obedient took a turn. Walking back from work and taking a turn, he saw a HiveWing mistreating his servant. Memories of lashing claws, angered roaring, and blood flashed in his mind as he fought the striped dragon after seeing the brute crack his claws against the cheek of the young female SilkWing servant. Of course he took severe punishment and he got locked up but not after confronting the queen in which he held a distaste for her upon seeing her ignorance. After being released, Birdwing saw that HiveWings were treating his tribe wrong and he hated it the most seeing his dragons blindly following the rules. He felt like an embarrassment upon being fed ideology that wasn't right his parents scolded him after he told them their lives was basically slavery. Years later when he turned 20 he encountered a Chrysalis member and loved their ideology and plans to take down Queen Wasp to free their own. He joined them and is currently working with his acquaintance, Tiger Moth. Birdwing's Display of Art 1545770591545.png|Birdwing & Tiger Moth by me, Ra Method in my Madness.png|Pixel art by Verglas! 1549904090752.png|By Quinn! A million thanks! Category:SilkWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Ra the SandWing)